


The Village

by kissing2cousins



Series: Awkward Boners [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Awkward Boners, Boners, Erections, Gen, Inappropriate Erections, shinanagins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissing2cousins/pseuds/kissing2cousins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ackward boners...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Village

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared for utter ridiculousness, we are not responsible for what may ensue after reading. Like ugly laughing, like the kind when you can't stop crying, even thought you've already peed.

*Sg-1 comes through the stargate on P3X S12*

Jack: *snifffff* Is that a burning village?

*BOING!*


End file.
